legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
S18: P5/Transcript
Part 5 (David looks at the new team of Knights and Rangers.) David: So there's only three each this time? Mine was a team of five. Devon: Yeah. Just three. David: I mean, I know there's some other teams of three as well. Just not in a long while is all. Cloe: (Puts hand on David's shoulder) It's good to have you back, David. David: Good to be back. How's Daniel been? Cloe: He's doing great. How's Juniper? David: Also great. She was surprise when you called for me to come in, but was glad at the same time. Cloe: That's good to hear. I'd hate for her to think I'm taking her man away. David: (Chuckles) I wouldn't worry about that. Besides, I was looking forward to meeting the new kids. Jaxon and Heather: Kids? Jaxon: Sir, If I looked correctly, I'm the same age as you are. David: Ooookay then. Awkward. Heather: Aaaand I'm not a kid either. David: Hey. I was in service 15 years ago and you guys formed a new team. The three of you are the new kids on the block to me. And I say that affectionately. Heather: Whatever you say, Old Man. David: Hey, I'm not that old. Jaxon: Yeah. That really says a lot, Heather. (The comms go off.) Jaxon: Yeah? Nate: (Comms) I'm picking up a distortion. It's coming from.... Oh, she's about to land in the Command Center? David: Who's "she"? Cloe: No idea, but we better investigate. (A couple moments later Nate arrives) Nate: All right she'll be here in just a moment. Zoey: Who? Nate: You'll see. *Types on the computer* Here she comes... Now. (The group all turns toward the teleporter as it activates. After a moment someone arrives in its place. The group all sees an 18 year old girl, dress in a Japanese school uniform, a brown vest, dark blue mini skirt, black thigh high socks and white slippers. Several of the Knights are confused as to who this girl is, Cloe is a bit surprised) Nate: Hello, Monika. Monika: Hello Nate. Thank you for telling the Knights I'd be here. Jaxon: Monika? Ravi: Who's Monika? Nate: She's the president of a High School Literature Club. Heather: Huh?? Nate: There's a bit more to it, but I'm sure Monika doesn't want to talk about. Monika: Not really... Let's just say I did some... Things. Horrible things. I regret my actions now of course, but still. I don't want to re-live them. Nate: I'm the one who found out about her. The things she ended up doing gave the attention of certain villains to the Multi-Universe and Equestria. But- Cloe: But Celestia heard about the pain and tortured she suffered though and decided to give Monika a 2nd chance. Monika: Y-Yes that's right. I'm glad she did. I was able to make up to what I done to my friends. Devon: That's nice, Monika, but why are you here? Monika: Cause I need Grid Battleforce and the Knight's help. I'm being hunted by a minion of one of the villains who found out about Equestria cause of me. Some guy in red Power Ranger looking armor. (The Beast Morphers all look at each) Devon: She must mean Blaze. Zoey: And if he's after Monika... Ravi: It can only mean Evox. Monika: Yes. Evox is after me. So please. I know I'm asking a lot, but- David: Don't worry. We get it. We'll keep you safe from Evox. Right Cloe? Cloe: …. Heather: Cloe? Cloe: Huh? Oh right yes. We'll help Monika. Monika: (Sighs with relief) Thank you. Heather: As long you're with us, you'll be just fine. Jaxon: We can also help you ajust to live her if you wish. Monika: That's most kind of you. Heather: Let's see if we can find her a room here for now till we can set her up with a home in the city. (The Rangers and Knights all leave with Monika expect for David who takes notice of Cloe who seems conflicted. He goes up to her after everyone leaves) David: You don't like Monika. Do you? Cloe: … No its not that. I understand why Monika did the things she did, but... Some of the stuff she did reminds me of Adagio. You remember what she did to Daniel right? David: Yeah... I do. I guess I understand. Cloe: I'll try not to let it get to me don't worry. David: Right. By the way, when I am I gonna meet the kid who replaced me? Cloe: Oh don't say it like that. (The two share a brief laugh) Cloe: You should be able to see him after his race. David: Well I look forward to meeting him. From what I've seen so far, you got yourself a good team Cloe. Cloe: Yeah. I see great things for htem all. (Meanwhile, near a roof top of New Donk City, a portal opens and outsteps Dark Gemni and the evil Avatar of Blaze) Blaze: Here it is. New Donk City. Dark Gennai: Well, the Order's been busy. Blaze: This city is powered by Power Moons. Without them, the city comes to a stand-still. Dark Gennai: Sound very powerful. They might be something I need. Blaze: What exactly is your plan. Dark Gennai: I hope to energize a little something I stumbled upon. It's said to "revive the dead". Blaze: Zombies? Dark Gennai: No. Some old "friends" of ours. (Dark Gennai laughs maniacally. Heather, Jaxon, Devon, Ravi, Zoey, and Nate are seen with Monika. They enter a hotel room.) Nate: Here you go, Monika. A temporary set up, but Lambert and the Commander are setting up a residence for you in the city. Monika: Are you still sure about this? Letting me stay here in New Donk City? Devon: Yeah. We're more than willing to help. Zoey: Just let us know if you need anything. (The comms go off.) Devon: Go for Devon. Lambert: (Comms) Another disturbance has been located in the Power Plant. Devon: We'll go and check it out. Nate: I'll stay here and help Monika get comfortable. Heather: Thanks again, Nate. (The five leave. Later, with David, they arrive at the Power Plant. They see Dark Gennai and Blaze extracting Power Moons.) Devon: Wait. That's more than Robotnik extracted. Jaxon: We need to stop them now! David: Been a long time coming. Let's do this. (The heroes approach Dark Gennai and Blaze. Dark Gennai takes notice.) Dark Gennai: Ah. Some friends of yours, avatar? Blaze: Not anymore. (Blaze inserts his Morph-X Key into his morpher. He morphs and then laughs.) Blaze: Hey rookies! I know she's in this dimension. Where's the girl?! Heather: We're not telling you anything! Blaze: Hmmm. That's bad new for you. I guess it's time I brought in some new friends. TRONICS!!! (Robotic fighters known as Tronics appear.) Jaxon: What the hell are those things?! Devon: Tronics! They're Evox' goons! (Meanwhile, in Coral Harbor, Benji returns to his pits after his race. He looks disappointed. His father approaches him.) Mr. Nolan: Hey. What's up? Benji: Hey Dad. Mr. Nolan: You look disappointed. Benji: Of course. I only made second this time. Mr. Nolan: The heat only asks for Top 3 or better. You've only been in this for two seasons. It took me more than that to get where I was. Benji: You not disappointed? Mr. Nolan: No. You thought I was? (Benji nods.) Mr. Nolan: Tsk. Son, you push yourself too much. That's what will cause problems. Sure, you wanna impress me. But I'm just glad you're doing your passion. Benji: Yeah. That's because I love cars. I crave speed. Mr. Nolan: Speaking of which, how was the car? Benji: It performed good. Very good. Mr. Nolan: At least I can tell the Mayor how Morph-X made your car perform at peak. (Benji smiles at his Dad. He then sees a report on TV about sporadic power outages in New Donk City. His face changes.) Benji: Uh... Dad, something just came up. My garage might be having some power problems back in New Donk City. Mr. Nolan: It'll take you days to get back there. Benji: I'll be fine. (Benji leaves, with his father looking confused. Back in New Donk City, the heroes finish fighting the Tronics.) Devon: That should do it! Dark Gennai: You haven't won yet! (Dark Gennai snaps his fingers. A Musyamon appears.) Devon: A Digimon. We can't fight that thing! David: Yes we can if we morph. Jaxon: Analyzing: Musyamon. Wizard Type, Virus, Champion Level. Devon: If David's right, then we need to take this fight to the next level. IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! (The Rangers activate their morphers.) Rangers: ACTIVATE BEAST POWER!! HA!! (Morph) Unleash the Beast!! Heather and Jaxon: EXECUTE! (Morph) Ready! David: E10 MODE!! (Morph) Ready! (The heroes rush towards Musyamon and more Tronics. David fights Musyamon with Devon. Musyamon tries to slash them, but they both block him and slash back. Musyamon notices that he's hurt.) Dark Gennai: What? How are they doing that? Blaze: Hmph. As I expected. When morphed, they're equal in power with a champion by the looks of it. Let's get those Power Moons ready to move. (Devon notices the two villains.) Devon: Oh no you don't! BEAST BLAST!! (Devon destroys the container that the stolen Power Moons were in. They end up returning to their rightful place in the plant.) Dark Gennai: NO! Blaze: (To Devon) You! You'll pay for that!! (Blaze and Devon begin to battle. Blaze throws his blade down.) Blaze: How about another karate lesson... Devon! Devon: Oh yeah. There's plenty I can teach you! (Devon and Blaze fight. Blaze tries to strike Devon, but Devon jumps onto a stack of boxes and kicks Blaze in the chest.) Devon: Nice try! (David gets the upper hand against Musyamon. David jumps up for a final strike, but suddenly, he demoprhs and drops.) David: Ow! What just happened? (Nate and Monika watch from the room.) Nate: David just demorphed! Monika: What happened? Nate: I think its because his powers weren't used in 15 years. We need to inform Lambert and Cloe! Monika: I'm going with you! (Nate and Monika enter the Command Center.) Nate: Lambert, Cloe, we have a problem! Lambert: We know. David demorphed in battle. Cloe: I had Grimsdottir do a diagnosis on my morpher. They've weakend due to inactivity for 15 years. Anyone of the E10s using their morphers can only stay morphed for a short time. Monika: Can that be reversed? Nate: I'll look into it. Lambert: Not at this moment, Nate. We need a way to give them a fighting chance. Nate: Okay. Okay. I have an idea. Monika, over here! (Monika approaches a computer.) Nate: Since you became experienced with coding, I sent you a code to open a digital gate. We can use it to send Gennai back! The type we're using requires two operators. (Nate and Monika imput the code and specify it to the Power Plant. At the Power Plant, a digital gate opens behind Dark Gennai. It begins to suck him in.) Dark Gennai: NO!! (Gets sucked in) THIS ISN'T OVER!! (Dark Gennai is sucked in and the gate closes.) Blaze: That isn't a coincidence! I'll let Musyamon take care of you! (Blaze teleports out. Musyamon is about to strike David, but he is fired at. Benji arrives just in time.) Benji: Hey freak!! Back off! IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!! Phone: 7-6-3-Code Confirmed. It's Morphin' Time. Benji: EXECUTE! NOW!! (Morphs) RED!! (Benji rushes towards Musyamon and hits numerous times. He kicks his sword out of his hands. Benji uses Stryker Saber and destroys Musyamon, reverting him back into a DigiEgg. Benji picks it up.) Benji: An Egg? Devon: We'll have Tai and his guys take it back to the Digital World. (Back at the command center, the group gives the DigiEgg to Tai) Benji: Think you can take care of this guys? Tai: No prob Benji. We'll make sure this guy gets back to the DigiWorld. Cloe: Thanks Tai. Devon: Hey great job with Dark Gennai Nate. Nate: Thank Monika to. She helped with dealing with him. Monika: I'm glad I was able to help. Nate: Oh hey, Monika. I got a surprise for ya. Monika: Really? What? (Suddenly three more girls, around the same age as Monika come in, which surprises Monika) Monika: (Gasps) Sayori? Yuri? Natsuki? Sayori: Hey Monika! How's it going? Monika: What are you three doing here? Yuri: Well.. Your friend Nate told us to come here. He said it was dangerous to stay at our homes. Natsuki: I didn't REALLY wanna come at first, but a chance to go to New Donk City? That sounds great! Nate: After you told me about how Evox's was after you, I thought it best to bring your friends here. He might go after them as well. Monika: … Thank you Nate. You've been MUCH too kind to me. Nate: Hey. You deserve kindness, same as everyone. Natsuki: Hey since we are staying here, where do we stay? Nate: Ah right. We got a hotel set up for Monika till her living quarters are all set, but we'll set some up for 3 of you to. Yuri: I hope there's enough room for us.. Devon: Trust us, New Donk City has PLENTY of room. Sayori: This is gonna be one awesome vacation! Nate: Girls if you come with me I'll show you to your hotels. (The 4 girls all walk out with Nate. David then comes up to Benji) David: So. You must be Benji. Benji: Uh yeah that's me. And you're... David: David Johnson. Please to meet ya. Benji: !! (Shakes David's hand) Oh wow its great to meet you! David: Yeah. It's great to meet me, too. (Laughing) Geez. That never gets old. Benji: Wow. David: Yeah. (Clears throat) Anyway, I've heard good things so far, but I also heard you didn't want in at first. Benji: Yeah, well... That's because I didn't what the hell this was. David: Don't worry. You'll a good firm grip on what's going on as you go along. It's all a good long learnin' experience. Benji: I do have a question. Why did you guys stop for 15 years? David: Well, when the Shadows went back to their dimension, we had to return our morphers to Tommy. Benji: You couldn't return to duty when Gennai's dark counterpart came back? David: No. Princess Celestia founded a code. When we returned our morphers, we officially retired our generation. The generation code should stay linear, meaning when we retire, a new team steps up. That new team is you and your friends, kid. Look out for them. They'll be looking out for you. Benji: Okay. One more thing... Who's Tommy? David: Who's Tommy? Tsk. You no time to learn Ranger history I take it. Tommy Oliver, best damn Ranger out there. But then again, I might be biased. He was a Ranger for 4 teams, and was the leader of three. But I'm sure Cloe will tell you the rest. She used to fangirl whenever she seen a Ranger. (Chuckles) But I need to get going. My wife is gonna whack me if I'm late getting home again. Nice meeting you, kid. Benji: Yeah. You too. (David leaves the Command Center. Benji looks on.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 18 Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 18 Category:Transcripts